Move Over and Let Me Dance
}} "Move Over and Let Me Dance" is a song by The Isley Brothers, originally released as a single in September 1965. The song was written by Ronald, O'Kelly and Rudolph Isley and recorded at Atlantic Studios on August 5th, 1965. Released only in the United States, "Move Over" was backed with "Have You Ever Been Disappointed". History After leaving the band in 1964 and subsequently playing on the Sam Cooke package tour and then with Little Richard, Hendrix re-joined The Isley Brothers around spring/summer 1965. The band recorded "Move Over" and "Have You Ever Been Disappointed" on the same day, August 5th, 1965, at Atlantic Studios, and the single was released on Atlantic Records in September. Jimi left again a month or two later. As one of only a handful of songs recorded by the Brothers with Hendrix, "Move Over" has been released on a number of compilations and re-releases since the 1960s, as well as numerous unofficial releases documenting Jimi's early music. In 1970 the song was featured, as well as all the other Hendrix/Isleys recordings, on In the Beginning. It also appeared on It's Your Thing: The Story of The Isley Brothers, released in August 1999. Analysis Meaning The actual inspiration for "Move Over" is unknown, though it is possible that dancing is a metaphor for life in general, in that the narrator has not been given a fair amount of opportunities in comparison to a certain other person, or just generally. Style "Move Over" is a fairly short track, typical of the music scene of the mid-1960s. The song is notably soul influenced and features funky guitar licks and vocal styles. A main guitar riff flows throughout the track, though features much improvisation upon itself, a characteristic which Hendrix eventually developed when he gained more fame. Lyrics I know you like to dance, Oh, but uh, give somebody else a chance. I like to express myself, Get back you're ruinin' my hair, uh. Oh, move over, Let me dance. I need some room, so I can Really, really work out now. Oh, but uh, if you don't move over, Then I can't dance. I wanna show ya, Show ya what it's all about, now. Oh, but you gotta get back, uh, You're on the wrong track, uh, You gotta learn how to relax, uh, Oh, get off of my back. Move over, Oh, let me dance. I wanna really, I mean really, turn you on. Get it now! Oh, if it's all the same to you, uh, Do what the other folks do. Oh, don't be so, uh, Nasty. Just move over, Oh, let me dance, uh. Don't get me wrong, uh, I don't, uh, mean you no harm, ah. Look like you still refuse, You got a nasty attitude. But I pay my dues just like you, uh, I wanna do my thing too. So move over, Why can't you dance someplace else? You're steppin' on my shoes, uh, Oh, you're spoilin' everything. Move over, Move over. Track listing All songs were written by Ronald Isley, O'Kelly Isley and Rudolph Isley. Side A #"Move Over and Let Me Dance" – 2:45 Side B #"Have You Ever Been Disappointed" – 3:05 Credits *Ronald Isley – vocals *O'Kelly Isley – vocals *Rudolph Isley – vocals *Jimi Hendrix – lead guitar *Douglas McArthur or Carl Lynch – rhythm guitar *Al Lucas – bass *James Brown or Bobby Gregg – drums *Jimmy Nottingham – trumpet *Eddie Williams – trumpet *Quentin Jackson – trombone *Dickie Harris – trombone *Seldon Powell – tenor saxophone *Haywood Henry – baritone saxophone *Unknown – tambourine ---- *Producers: Ronald Isley, O'Kelly Isley, Rudolph Isley (credited to T-Neck Records) Release details Gallery of artwork Image:MOALMDCover.jpg| Front sleeve Image:MOALMDCover2.jpg| Back sleeve Image:MOALMDSideA.gif| Record Side A Image:MOALMDSideB.gif| Record Side B Image:MOALMDSideAWhite.jpg| White label record Side A Image:MOALMDSideBWhite.jpg| White label record Side B References Navigation Category:Songs Category:1965 songs Category:Singles Category:1965 singles